1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tool holders of the type used on indexing tool turrets of machine tools (e.g., mills, lathes, combination mill/lathes).
2. Description of Related Art
Various conventional machine tools (e.g., turning centers such as lathes, machining centers such as mills, combination turn/mill tools, combination mill/turn tools) utilize an indexing tool turret. A plurality of tool holders are mounted circumferentially around the turret. The turret is selectively rotated to place a desired one of the tool holders into an operative position for processing a work piece that is mounted to a spindle of the machine tool. Some machine tools have both a main spindle and a back spindle. The tools on the tool holders are each typically oriented to interact with work pieces on one of the main and back spindles.
The turret rim has surface features that mate with surface features of the tool holders to properly align the tool holders. Shims are occasionally used in an effort to adjust the position of a dead tool holder relative to the turret in the y-axis.
One tool holder includes two live tool mounts, one for use on the main spindle, and one for use on the back spindle. The live tool mounts extend in opposite z directions of the tool holder.